Goodbye To You
by horikashi
Summary: Hori Masayuki is finally leaving the school.. and it seems like someone doesn't want him to graduate.


Romans Academy students are gathered around the campus. Today is Graduation Day. The third-years are leaving the school. Some students are crying because they will miss the seniors, and some graduating students are also crying, too. Meanwhile, Masayuki Hori stood in front of the stage of his beloved drama club.

"I'm gonna miss this room," The brunet stated, inhaling the scent of the area for the last time. It smelled like the mixture of wood, paint and fabric. "I wonder what will happen once I'm gone." Hori beamed, although sadness can be seen through him. He obviously doesn't want to leave this school.

"Senpai!"

_He doesn't want to leave this girl either._

Hori turned around and found Kashima Yuu rushing towards him, arms open wide. She glomped him and hugged him tightly. "Hey- I can't breathe!" The smaller senpai complained, pushing Kashima away. The gal dettached herself, teary-eyed.

"Senpaiiii! You don't have to leaveeee!" Small sniffs were audible. Kashima still wants to hug the male. "You idiot, I _have_ to leave. College life is waiting for me," Hori answered. The taller girl placed her gaze on the other's chest, noticing the 'GRADUATE' word written on the ribbon. It made her sad even more.

"What about me? What about us? What about the club?" With glum emerald eyes, Kashima stared at Hori. He requited the gaze, but he was quiet. After a few moments, Hori turned around once again and glowered at the stage.

"I want you to be my successor." He spoke, hands buried inside his pockets. The young man then looked at the wide-eyed Kashima behind him, smiling. "Lead them, alright? Be a good president. I've already told them about this. So, always make sure that everyone attends. Always make sure that the props and costumes are ready. Also, you should go here in the club room ahead of them. Don't slack off, you're the pres-"

"I don't want to be the president, senpai!"

Kashima's answer startled him. He gulped, fists curled into a ball in his pockets. "But why? I assigned you because I know you can do it." "It's because I still want you as the president. I still want to see you around, I still want you to drag me to this room. I still want you to lead us, I still want you to do the props, I still want you to assign the actors for the play."

Hori was speechless. He furrowed his brows a bit, thinking of what to reply. But he can't think of anything. Kashima isn't usually as serious as this. Her words made him want to stay, but he knows that he _can't._

The lofty kouhai looked downcast. She sniffled one more time before opening her mouth, but Hori decided to speak. "Do you really think I _want_ to leave this school? This club? Do you really think I want to leave _y__ou?_" He looked at Kashima dead in the eye. There was silence.

"Kashima, I'm graduating. In fact, I _just _graduated. I'm trying my best to stop thinking about this club. I'm telling myself that you all will be fine because you're here. Because I trust you. I know that you can manage the drama club, only if you don't go around flirting with the girls. But if you only knew that _you _make things harder to leave."

The second-year couldn't hold back her tears anymore. With her black long sleeves, she wiped her eyes and attempted to stop crying. She can't cry in front of her senpai. Seeing Kashima cry like a lost child made Hori laugh. He outstretched his arm and wiped the eyes of the girl in front of him, but instead of comfort, he made her weep even more.

"Come on, Kashima. How old are you?" Once again, he chuckled, continuing to dry Kashima's tears. "I'm sorry.." Kashima talked with hiccoughs between her words, "I just.. I'm just so sad that you're leaving.. I'm not going to see you again.."

"I'll visit this school when I'm free, idiot. You can also visit my university. See? We can meet once in a while." The brunet answered, trying to compel a small, cheering smile. But despite of those comforting words, Kashima didn't stop crying like she isn't contented in seeing him once a week-or maybe month. She knows that being in college makes one busy.

Hori sighed. He pulled the weeping girl into a tight embrace; he didn't have to tiptoe since Kashima was the one who bended. The older boy rubbed his underclassman's back for comfort.

"You've been a good kouhai." He confessed. Since the day Kashima asked him about her being his precious kouhai, he would hit her in the head with anything in his hand. He never told her that she's his dearest kouhai after all.

"You're going to find another kouhai,"

"_I'm_ going to be the kouhai, silly."

"You're going to join the university's drama club and find another prince."

"My Kashima is the most handsome prince for me."

Both of them laughed. They released each other and smiled. Kashima finally calmed down, and Hori sighed in relief. "Oh, before I forget." Hori removed his blue tie and handed it to Kashima. "You're going to be a senior soon. I'm giving this to you." Right now, Hori felt like he's going to tear up. But he can't do that after all the comforting acts that he'd done.

Kashima held the blue tie, feeling like she wanted to cry again. "I want to cry," she laughed. The tall girl removed her current red tie and wrapped the new tie around her neck. "It suits you," Hori complimented. He stared at the girl for a moment.

"Love of my life..." He whispered. Those words slipped out of his mouth, and it surprised him. "What was it, senpai? You sayin' something?" Kashima asked. She was fixing her new tie in that moment.

One more thing, Hori has feelings for Kashima. He liked her since then, but he still haven't told her. And he doesn't plan to. Well, for now. He hits her a lot to conceal his feelings. Originally, he planned to confess once he graduated, but it seems like cat got his tongue.

"Senpai?" Kashima snapped her fingers in front of Hori, and he budged.

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing his nape.

"You said something earlier. What was it?"

"Oh, that? I.. I told you to take care of my tie. Yeah." Hori excused. Kashima pouted her lips with unknown reason. Maybe she figured out that he lied.

"Anywayyy, thank you for this, senpai! I'll treasure it and take care of it." Kashima held the edge of the tie and rubbed it against her cheek, making Hori laugh.

"I'm not your senpai anymore. You're the senpai now."

"You'll _always_ be my senpai, Hori-chan-senpai." The swarth-haired gave a bright grin. Hori smiled in relief. He hoped that she'll never change.

A moment of silence occured between the two. Hori checked his watch and noticed the time.

"Well," "Um," Both spoke in unison.

"You go first, senpai." Kashima insisted, so Hori gave it a shot.

"Uhh, I need to go." Hori said in a low voice. It's like he didn't want to say that. "Oh.. Alrighty!" The girl didn't oppose. "So, um.. I'm gonna miss you, senpai." She added. The brunet nodded, replying "Same with me." They stared at each other for a minute before propelling a laugh together. The two embraced one last time before Kashima went out with Hori and accompanied him to the gate where a lot of seniors are seen.

A bus stopped in front of them, and the graduates started to enter it. Hori released a loud sigh before looking at Kashima. "So.. This is a goodbye." The school prince also looked down to him, replying "I guess so. Take care, senpai!" The male went inside the vehicle and sat beside the window. He didn't look at Kashima, 'cause he'll probably feel sadness again. Not like he won't see her again, though.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He checked it immediately and saw that it's from Kashima.

_"From: Kashima _  
_Re: Hi senpai!_

_I forgot to tell you this, senpai! Wait for me and I'm gonna enroll in the same school for you again! (≧∇≦)/ __愛してる、先輩!"_

Hori smiled. He looked like an idiot smiling all by himself inside the bus. But then, he realized something. "Enroll in the.. for me.. again? What does she mean 'again'?" The bus started to move as soon as he looked in the window, seeing Kashima wave and grin mischievously. He yelled "Kashimaaaa!" but he couldn't be heard because of the glass. It looks like Kashima will _never_ change, indeed.

* * *

I had to do this kind of ending because I cried ;_; We'll miss you, senpai! I wonder how did he not notice the 'I love you, senpai!' in the end of the text.. Anyway, even though this looks like the end of my horikashi fics, it's not! ('；ω；')


End file.
